


My Friends Suck: An Essay By Taako

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (but not really), Fluff, Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, IPRE Era, Medical Procedures, Rituals, Tickletober 2020, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a concerning debacle involving Taako and falling into a pit of unknown plants on an unknown cycle, Merle decides he needs to check him over. Lup and Magnus decide to tag along for the ride, fulfilling their roles as supportive friends/siblings. Of course, Taako would have appreciated that more had they stopped Merle from inadvertently tickling him to death.(written for Tickletober Day 5: Drawn On)
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	My Friends Suck: An Essay By Taako

Taako was really trying his best not to squirm too much as Merle’s brush carefully painted clerical runes onto his stomach, but it was proving to be quite a challenge. His fists were clenched around the bed sheets below him and his face was carefully schooled as to not show his friends how much this damn ritual tickled. Magnus and Lup were with them, the former sitting next to Taako looking worried while the latter leaned against the wall on his other side. 

“Stop making that face, Magnus, he brought this on himself.” Lup sighed, finally giving in to Magnus’s puppy eyes. “He’s fine. It was just plant shit.”

“Pollen,” Merle corrected. “And some interesting pollen as well.”

Lup made a face. “Please don’t regale us, I’m begging you.”

Merle huffed and went back to his work, dipping his brush in some more plant based pigment. Taako inhaled sharply when the cold paint traced a particularly sensitive spot, catching Magnus’s attention.

“Are you okay? Did that hurt?” Magnus asked, taking Taako’s hand. Taako batted him away immediately.

“I’m fine, you big lug. The brush is a little… tickly, that’s all.” Taako struggled to say with a straight face, though from the smug look on Lup’s face he could tell he was blushing. He frowned, embarrassed by his body’s betrayal in more than one way. 

“Look, I can’t help it! Don’t judge me! You- you’d be doing the same if you were in my position!”

“What, unable to stop myself from making faces because it tickles too much?”

Taako could feel his blush darken. “Lup you fuU-!” 

Lup barked out a laugh when Taako yelped as Merle painted over a super ticklish spot. Taako tried to shoot back at her but quickly fell into a giggle fit when Merle kept painting runes over that spot. It tickled horribly, a fact proved to the others by his inability to hold back his laughter to any extent whatsoever. He felt Magnus push his wrist back down to the sheets while laughing himself. Taako didn’t even realise that he had lifted it in an attempt to stop the sensations. Lup did the same with the other wrist and suddenly Taako was trapped on either side, unable to do anything to escape Merle’s tickle torture. 

“Alright, let him go. I’m done painting.”

Taako sighed in relief as Merle permitted his release from his own little corner of hell, only to be hit by a foreboding feeling about what Merle needed to do next. From his experience, rituals only started with rune painting and didn’t finish until a plethora of other things had been completed. Merle caught Taako’s horrified expression and laughed.

“Don’t worry kid, all the tickling’s done.” 

“‘M not a kid, Merle, you know this.”

Merle scoffed as he flipped through his bible to find a spell. “You’re barely out of your first century. You’re a baby.”

“What does that make Magnus then?” Lup chimed in. Merle paused in his flipping and narrowed his eyes at Magnus for a second. 

“A foetus.” 

They all laughed at that one, even Taako despite his nervousness. Merle let out a final chuckle and held his hands out over Taako’s body, giving the elf on the gurney a knowing look.

“This might feel a little weird, but I can promise it won’t tickle.” 

That did nothing to soothe Taako’s nerves but he nodded anyway. Sure enough, a sensation similar to shivering spread throughout his entire body before fading away. Taako flicked his ears in an attempt to get the remainder of the feeling out of them and jerked away when Magnus tried to poke one. Magnus backed off apologetically at Taako’s glare, but the glare soon turned into surprise as Merle smacked a hand playfully on his tummy. The elf squawked in indignation and covered his stomach with both arms, redirecting his glare to Merle. Lup reached out to sneakily wiggle her fingers on Taako’s ribs but was slapped away with a half aborted giggle from her brother. He pointed a finger at her. 

“Don’t even fucking think about it, Lulu. Now, where the hell is my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> I did change drawn on to painted on 'cause I thought it was more fun :)


End file.
